


Break Time

by Yianchin



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-08
Updated: 2017-08-08
Packaged: 2018-12-12 18:12:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 98
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11742435
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yianchin/pseuds/Yianchin
Summary: 現代AU。關於「菸」之後的故事。





	Break Time

他們總是對即將在會議桌上掠取他人的資產感到興奮，隱約的，不可外露的，直到對方一臉憨傻的欣喜或是聰明的不甘簽下合約。他們天生適合這樣的場合，也熱衷其中。  
但他們更期待征服，卸下偽裝、展露全副企圖的狩獵。  
「你換香水了？嗯？」西瑟斯舔咬葛雷夫耳垂上昭示當年狂野的小凹痕，指甲直接探進只能重新漿燙的襯衫刮搔許久不見的果實，滿意合作夥伴往落地玻璃吹出的霧氣和眼角難耐的情緒，「還是哪個男人留下的痕跡？」  
「你如果想演嫉妒的情婦，滾出我的辦公室……」胸前的手懲罰性擰了葛雷夫，在襠部前滑動的手掌則溫柔按壓開始膨脹的部分。他通常會為此翻臉，討厭這樣不乾不脆的試探，但對英國人總能保留餘地，反過來扳下稜角分明的臉探進舌頭。  
剩下什麼都不用說，西瑟斯留下嘴角的愉悅，抽掉葛雷夫的真皮皮帶，布料被刷落的聲響遮不住野獸呼吸喘息的爭奪。他們只有十五分鐘，這樣一刻過後又要回到圓桌前，以彼此才能讀懂的眼神一寸寸掃過指尖、唇形、脖頸，壓抑每次偏頭或斜眼時被激發的躁。  
「潤滑劑跟保險套，我的抽屜、左邊第二格。」葛雷夫半瞇著眼，殘存一點理智推開西瑟斯想靠手淫打出精液潤滑的念頭——就算被牢牢握住的感覺他媽好，清理卻是他們現在最該節省的步驟。  
西瑟斯撥開結實的臀辦，讓葛雷夫同樣裸露的膝蓋頂住玻璃、黑色長筒襪在陰影間若隱若現，微涼的潤滑擠進甬道時，忍不住繃緊凹陷的曲線令他無法克制以舌尖溫存，更過分地用兩根拇指撥開穴口，塞進、抽出地攪弄略黏泛濕的水聲。  
「你快點……」葛雷夫向下瞪視西瑟斯，腰間自我動作起追逐手指，性器頂在玻璃上來來回回畫出塗鴉，離去時依依不捨掛起半透明細線，「別跟我說你想搞『久別重逢』那、啊——」  
套好保險套的粗大深入葛雷夫，回答了這個質疑，四肢和軀幹將黑髮的情人死死釘在玻璃上，髖骨拍打雙臀撞散呻吟和粗喘，倒映兩人衣衫交纏的模樣。  
「嗯、嗯唔、哈……」  
葛雷夫沒有顧忌，放開拘束在隔音良好的辦公室裡回應西瑟斯，一隻腿被高高架住抵著，一隻手被大力緊扣指關節發痛，幾乎在被進入時便完全打開的穴口吞噬肉柱直到根部，腰腹仍掙扎繃緊朝後挺動著，一沫沫白濁冒出性器，累積流淌透亮的落地窗。  
「再快點、那邊……用力……」  
「有點耐心，親愛的波西瓦，」西瑟斯同樣皺緊眉心，低下頭鎖住葛雷夫胡亂啃咬索要的唇，下身退出到極限再一口氣重重埋入，直到彼此再也不能否認低吼撕咬，「我在美國的這段時間都是你的⋯⋯我們還有很多時間。」  
「哼嗯——」葛雷夫又一次被重重撞上玻璃，撐高襯衫的乳頭貼在上頭找不到安慰，「我不要時間、西瑟斯，那是老人才說的話。現在、專心上我——」  
那才是他要的遊戲、他們掠奪的真正方式。向來自負的企業家露出著迷的微笑，比葛雷夫要求的更深更猛抽插快要失去知覺的肉穴，「一切如你所願，我的波西。」


End file.
